


Reginald's plan for snuggles

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Coppermin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Can't think of a witty title but Toppat Leader Henry is up late working and Reginald has a plan.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Reginald's plan for snuggles

Henry Stickmin, leader of the Toppats, let out a yawn. It was roughly 4 am even though telling time in space wasn't the easiest and Henry still had a folder of paperwork to get through before he even would think about going to sleep. Henry sat back in his office chair for a brief back stretch when Reginald came into the room.

"Working through the night again, Henry?" Reginald asked, walking up to Henry's desk. "It's just one more folder, then double checking everything, then I'll get to sleep." Henry said, another yawn escaping. 

Reginald let out an evil smile and then snatched the folder Henry was about to work on, jumping then sitting on a nearby recliner with an evil laugh. "You want the folder, you'll have to get it." Reginald laughed, almost like a classic movie villain.

Henry let out an a fake gasp, he knew that if he went after Reginald on the recliner, he would be pulled in for cuddles and kisses everywhere by Reginald before he would eventually fall asleep in his arms. Henry smiled and pounced right into Reginald's trap.

Reginald pulled Henry next to him, setting the folder on a nightstand nearby and started kissing Henry on his neck. Henry kissed Reginald's forehead then went for a passionate kiss on the lips that Reginald quickly returned. Henry then snuggled himself onto Reginald, with Reginald wrapping his arms around Henry.

"Love you Henry" Reginald said, letting sleep slowly take him. "Love you too, Reggie" Henry replied, slowly drifting to sleep himself, in the arms of his mischievous lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Original the title was going to involve the phrase "burning the midnight oil" but since this a short Coppermin snuggle fic and Id have no idea how to lemon, decided to change it.


End file.
